Apocalypse
by Tori657
Summary: The bug had spread. It was too late now. It's was too late to stop; too late for a cure. Everyone who had somehow avoided the disease was now on the run. Hoping to survive and live until who knows what happens. R&R :)


**If I get enough reviews I'll continue this :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The bug had spread. It was too late now. It's was too late to stop; too late for a cure. Everyone who had somehow avoided the disease was now on the run. Hoping to survive and live until who knows what happens.

Jenny cried. It's all she could do. Her parents and two little sisters had been affected by the awful disease and now they were out there; searching for blood; searching for her.

A firm arm went around her shoulder and squeezed her tight. Jenny looked up into the brown eyes of her older brother, Ky. He had gotten his looks from their mom; chocolate brown hair with brown eyes to match. He had some freckles but not too many. While Jenny on the other hand had grown up to have her dads looks; blonde hair and blue eyes.

She snuggled closer to her older brother. He was 19; but after the bug had gone around and affected everyone, he became protective of Jenny and now acted much older.

Jenny was 15. She felt like, right now, while crying into her brother's shoulder, she felt as if she was only 5. But who cares? Did it really matter when the whole human population was out to get you?

Spencer sat next to her. It was his turn to stay up during the night and keep watch over them while the others slept. He was doing his job well; he watched the door and listened carefully; only glancing at Jenny and Ky every now and then to make sure they were still ok. His baby blue eyes gazed at the door; threatening anything to come and hurt his new family. Spencer stroked a hand through is shaggy brown hair and then placed back down next to his weapon of choice: The baseball bat. He was also 15 but slightly older then Jenny. They had been on the run when colliding with him. When Ky had determined he was safe of any disease; they had took him in; willing to protect him and treat him as family. Their new family.

There was really no need for a watchman. No one could sleep anyways. They all tried to get the other to sleep but failed miserably. No one could or wanted to. So why try?

Jenny shuddered; she wasn't cold, she was just trying to hold back more tears. That didn't stop her brother from wrapping the blanket more tightly around her though. They were sleeping in an abandoned grocery store. They were going to spend the night; gather supplies that they would need; then leave.

Jenny stood up; getting a concerned glance from Ky. "I'm going to get more supplies and junk." She told him.

"I'll come with you." He replied; taking the blanket, only to revile his very bloody leg.

"Not on that you're not." She glared at him; her brother was stubborn and always getting in trouble. He had so many scares that they were just a normal routine to get one every day. They had been running; trying to get away when they had to climb a barb wired fence. They had climbed nearby truck and used that; Ky helped Jenny so she wouldn't get cut on it; but he hadn't been so lucky. He now had a mighty gash on his leg that was probably getting infected. Later they had met up with Spencer and he, being an athletic person, knew how to treat it. They didn't have any good medicine or anything to help it; so the leg was just tightly tied and splinted. "I'll see if I can find some medicine for your leg too."

He glared at her, but gave up as Ky volunteered to go with her.

"He's going to need protection more then I will." She stated.

"I can take care of myself" Ky said

"And I can't!?" Jenny spat "You can barley do anything on that leg in the first place! How are you supposed to defend yourself like that?"

Spencer stood awkwardly as the sibling revelry continued. He only had one sister and she was why older than him. She started collage when he was the age of eight; he had never really seen her after she had gotten married and moved to California. So he had no idea Jenny and Ky fought so much, he would have been so grateful just to be able to see his sister, Abby again, but she was probably affected by the sickness too. If that was so, she was the last thing he wanted to see.

"Fine," Jenny sighed, "If you're in trouble, scream; scream as loud as you can."

Ky rolled his eyes, but then smiled, "Same goes for you, plus it's just a grocery store, it's not like they're going to be in here." He seemed uncertain.

Jenny nodded and then turned to Spencer "So I guess you're coming with me?" Jenny still wasn't use to Spencer. She was glade though; if she got to close to him and ended up considering him family, it would just be that much harder if they lost him.

He nodded; he hadn't really gotten comfortable around the two either, he was more quiet than usual. But that also might have been because he had lost all of his friends, family, everyone he had known and loved.

He followed her down the aisle; he's baseball bat at ready. She picked out the necessary items that they would need; water bottles, blankets, food that wouldn't get rotten. It was taking a long time, but then again it was a big store.

Her hand paused in mid-reach for some disinfectant and Jenny jerked her head in a certain direction.

"What?" Spencer asked; his hands gripping around his bat.

"Shhh…" she gestured with her hand; indicating him to follow.

"Jenny, I don't think we should go the direction of the weird noises" He pointed out as he heard a low moan. "In fact, I think we should go the opposite way. He felt protective over the young girl. She was starting to grow on him, and he wasn't about to lose her.

She shushed him again as they continued towards the loud moans and grunts.

The two finally stopped in front of a very large metal door that looked like a giant refrigerator. The cries of pain echoed inside as they stood before the door.

Jenny gave a wary look to Spencer before finally gathering her courage and using both hands to pull the heavy door open.

Spencer's eyes widened as Jenny gave out a small, yet still loud, shriek. A brown haired man lay cuddled on the floor; his knees pulled up to his chest while his eyes were shut very tight. He was shaking and gasping. He slowly lifted his head and looked up pleadingly at the two young teens.

"Ple-ease help me-e" He croaked out. He opened his mouth to say more but it just sat there gaping and shaking; while his eyes rolled into his head. He shook more violently. Spencer was the first to react. He grabbed for Jenny's hand and ran towards her older brother near the front of the store. The man let out a sickly moan as he started to stand.

Spencer skidded next to Ky and helped him up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Another person was infected" Spencer explained; giving Ky his makeshift crutch and putting his arm over his shoulder. "His coming."

Ky's eyes widened and went straight towards Jenny "We have to get out of here now!" Jenny nodded; they ran out the door just as the man had caught up with them.

"Where are we going to go?" Jenny asked as she ran. They creature who had once been a man was trailing behind; but that didn't mean they could slow down. With his new form, he could smell them from miles away.

Ky worked his hardest not to slow the small group down; even though the movement had reopened the gash, making his wound bleed some more. "Where every _they_ aren't" He gestured with his head towards the creature trailing behind. "Where ever there aren't any Zombies."

* * *

**So, the turtles (obviously) Will be in here in the next chapter, if I get enough reviews saying you guys want me to continue this.**

**And if I do continue I won't post the next chapter til one of my other stories is completed. I just wanted to know if you guys would like something like this :)**

**Let me know **

**-Tori**


End file.
